lady_mercuryfandomcom-20200213-history
Jennifer Ka'leck
Jennifer Ka'leck is the co-pilot and navigator of the Lady Mercury . She is a primary character in the upcoming web comic Lady Mercury. She is a 23 year old half breed, being half human and half Kexs . History Jennifer is the offspring of a wealthy Human noble and his Kexs slave. She was born on the human colony of Heracles . Her slave mother died in child birth, leaving her human father the responsibility of raising her. He wanted nothing to do with her because she was a half breed. Him having a half breed daughter would tarnish his reputation amung high society. Dispite this, he reluctantly took her in. He left it up to the housemaids to raise her, as he wanted nothing to do with his 'mistake'. Growing up on Heracles, Jennifer was sent to varrious expensive private schools. She made very little friends in her youth, as most humans wanted nothing to do with half breeds. Jennifer eventually learned to live with it, focusing almost entirely on her studies. At age sixteen, she was sent off to the H.O.A. naval academy. The academy usually only accepts 'pure' humans, but they were willing to make an exception due to the nobility status of her father. Jennifer was looked down upon by her peers to say the least; they all hated her. Even her instructors were giving her an unreasonably hard time, even though she was clearly at the top of her class in almost every respect. Dispite her hardships, she was determined to prove to them that she was the best. She warded her way through every unfair disadvantage thrown her way, and at age eighteen she graduated at the very top of her class. After graduating naval academy, she was stationed on the SS. Warsaw ; an H.O.A. cargo transport ship. They were transporting cargo from the outer rim planets to the South eastern Omorrian empire. It turns out said 'cargo', was a vast assortment of slaves; many of them were Kexs and even Humans. After discovering this, she knew she could not be a part of it. When the SS. Warsaw made one of it's manditory stops on a nearby world, she escaped the SS. Warsaw; freeing all the captured slaves in the process. By doing this, she has been stripped of all ties from the H.O.A. and listed as a high profile criminal. If captured, she would have to stand trial for desertion, treason, disregard for the chain of command and tampering with official H.O.A. cargo. Depending on the court, she could face anywhere from life in a maximum security military prison, to death by hanging. Naturally, she went into hiding. Acompanying her was Lofosa Le'Gan , one of the escaped Kexs slaves and a very talented medical doctor. The two fugitives formed a very strong friendship, and over the course of several months were on the run from the H.O.A. This all changed one day however, when she met a young pirate named Arthur Farrell. She had begun to grow fond of the young man; the two eventually developed a relationship together. With nowhere else to go, and with her new friend Arthur, her and Lofosa desided to join the pirate crew of the Lady Mercury . Personality Jennifer is a very determined individual. Her entire life she had to work herself to the bone just to keep up; because of this, she is willing to go to great lengths to prove she is the best at what she does. She is a bit of a control freak. Everything needs to be running at optimal capacity or she tends to get annoyed. This means that she has no trouble telling you to your face if she thinks you aren't pulling your own weight. She has faced ridicule her entire life, so she tends to push people away sometimes. She will eventually warm up to you if you treat her with respect. Equipment: While Jennifer does not wear full fledged body armor, out in the field she tends to wear a tunic made of hardened leather. She prefers to use a standard issue H.O.A. SMG. She also tends to carry around various small, easily concealable bladed weapons. Skills Jennifer is by far the best educated of all the crewmembers of the Lady Mercury. She learned from the best, most expensive private schools growing up, and because of this she is fluent in multiple alien languages and is familliar with galactic history and culture. Her training in the H.O.A. Naval academy has also taught her how to pilot most ships, how to navigate the solar systems and forien relations. Though her brain is by far her best trait, she can more than pull her own weight in a fight. Though the Naval cadets aren't as well trained in combat as the marines, she has still recieved basic hand to hand training. She is also capable of using and maintaining most standard issue H.O.A. firearms.